Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568cc |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT, L6 DOHC |power = 276 HP |pp = 468 PP |torque = 289.31 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00 is a road car produced by Nissan. It first appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and has returned in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors The player can choose six colors upon buying this car. *Bay Side Blue(M) *White Pearl *White *Black Pearl *Athlete Silver Metallic *Sparkling Silver(M) Description "Equipped with a ducted carbon bonnet; the 2nd generation V spec." The much anticipated R34 was unveiled in January 1999, armed with a total new approach to styling and technology. The new GT-R was a bit smaller than its predecessor, with a slightly shorter overall length and wheelbase. The new chassis, whose structural rigidity was increased dramatically, made for a car more adept through tight corners. The R34's exterior styling was based on form over function with all the elements designed to help the car's aerodynamics, including providing massing amounts of downforce at high speed. For the engine, the RB26DETT saw significant improvements, including the refinement of the ceramic turbocharger that generated less friction. The 2.6-liter inline-6 was more efficient than before and produced more torque, rated at 40.0 kgm (289.3 lb-ft). Horsepower remained level at 276 BHP, the maximum allowed for JDM cars at the time. The ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system efficiently managed torque between the four wheels. The R34's steering system was also tweaked to exhibit more sharpness. The high=performance V-spec model featured an active LSD (Limited Slip Differential). The V-spec II, introduced in October 2002, got a carbon fiber hood with NACA ducts. A better riding version of the GT-R arrived in May 2001 in the form the M-spec. As a final hurrah for the R34, in January 2002, Nissan unveiled the most potent GT-R ever, the Nür, whose name was derived from the famous Nürburgring race course in Germany. Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 57,480 Credits. It can also be won by winning the European Championship in the Amateur League where it has a 25% chance of being won. It's also one of the available A-Class cars to use in Arcade Mode. GT4 This car can be bought for 57,480 Credits at the Nissan New Car Dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 57,480 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 52,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 57,480 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00 as seen from the rear. Notice the "V-spec II" logo below the right taillights. Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 7 Cars